1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drive mechanisms for toys, and more specifically to a drive mechanism for a toy or the like for imparting reciprocal movement to a driven member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide drive mechanisms for toys in which the drive mechanism is directly coupled to the driven mechanism. In such toys, movement of the drive mechanism in one direction will impart movement to the driven mechanism in the same direction. Movement of the drive mechanism in the opposite direction will impart movement to the driven mechanism in the opposite direction. Although such drive mechanisms operate satisfactorily for many applications, they are unsuitable for applications in which it is desired to impart reciprocal movement to a driven mechanism. One such application is a reciprocally movable toy sidewalk which when advanced in a forward direction at a slow rate of speed and retracted in the reverse direction at a high rate of speed is capable of advancing toy objects such as people or animals on the sidewalk in steps, simulating walking.